


Can we pretend that we're in love?

by aliengpzy



Category: 21 Pilots, Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, band au, joshler - Freeform, prolonged relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliengpzy/pseuds/aliengpzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of touring, one night at 3am Tyler calls Josh. Tyler does it all the time but this time it's different. He suggests that they go on a roadtrip to Maine. 13 hours ride, 2 guys, 1 car. What could happen? No one's gonna fall in love right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we pretend that we're in love?

**Author's Note:**

> hiya everyone! this is my second fic and there's prolly a bunch of grammatical errors but I hope you all rlly like this! I'm gonna try to post a new chapter every week! Pls share this and leave some feedback at the end!

  
"13 hours?! Ty, are you sure you want to do this? That's a long time to be in the car." Josh said to Tyler through the phone speaker. It was 1:00am on a Friday and Tyler had one of his usual spontaneous ideas of doing something ridiculous. To be honest, he did this a lot and Josh hated it. They hadn't had a lot of time off to spend together the past few months with touring and promoting their new album. They were both too exhausted or too busy to do anything but they finally have a two month break from everything. "Josh, c'mon it'd fun! We can roadtrip all the way to the eastern coast in Maine! We've never been over there before J! I heard its great during the summer." Tyler tried coaxing Josh into doing his spur of the moment idea. So far, not working out for him by the sounds of disapproval from the other end of the line. He needed to get it to work, he has to. He wanted to get Josh to himself, not that he didn't want Josh to not have any time with family and other friends but he just wanted to spend time with his best friend for the first time in a while, In a car, for 13 hours, alone. Nothing wrong with that right?

  
Truth is Tyler had feelings. He didn't know what they were but he knew that every time he heard Josh giggle at some stupid joke, or saw Josh give him a big toothy smile that makes his crinkly, he would get the light nervous butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was determined to figure out what these feeling were for sure. Josh already knew he was gay, and he knew Josh is too so can't be that hard right? just don't fall in love and no one gets hurt, simple as that.

A week later Josh caved into the idea of taking a road trip after a few days of Tyler bombarding him with texts about star gazing, get pizza at 3am and doing stupid in shitty motels on the way to Maine. Pretty hard to turn down that offer eh?  
Tyler was ecstatic that Josh was willing to make the trip with him, maybe a little to excited that he actually jumped and yelled "YES, I KNEW YOU COULDN'T SAY NO TO PIZZA." He was one the phone with Josh when he said that and right after the last vowel sound left his mouth he heard a small giggle that made his heart skip a beat. Is it normal to feel that about your best friend? Tyler didn't know, that's for sure. But he did know is that he was going to make this a week to remember.

"Get in loser, we're going roadtripping." Josh yelled out his car window as he pulled into Tyler's driveway where he was standing waiting with his stuff all packed and ready to go.  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Spooks" Tyler yelled back, grabbing his bags off the asphalt. Josh got out of his old beat up jeep going over to Tyler and enveloping him into bear hug. Resting his head in the crook of Tyler's neck and standing there for a few minutes,both silent the entire time listening to each other's breathing.  
After a minute or so Kelly, Tyler's mom, came out saying "are you going to leave or just stand there hugging in the drive way?" in a joking tone. "Yeah mom we were just about to leave" Tyler said softly, cheeks slightly red from his mother's comment. After packing the rest of Tyler's belongings and saying goodbye to his parents the pair finally got on the road.  
About 5 hours into the ride, two stops to Taco Bell, 3 near accidents, and one nap Tyler finally piped up "Hey josh, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, play a game?"

"Dudee, we should play carpool karaoke!"

"Seriously, Ty? Carpool karaoke?"

"What? C'mon joshie it'll funny!"

"Fine, just this once, for you."

Tyler grinning from ear to ear, plugged in the aux cord and turned on the music. Turning up the music to full volume, Josh didn't recognize the song at first because he only heard one other time.

"Tyler, no"

"Tyler, yes."

"Fast food greasy taco I love." The voice of a seventeen year old Tyler came through the speakers.

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me"  
  
Tyler was too busy mouthing the lyrics and clapping to the beat to notice Josh looking over at him every so often and giggling at how stupid he was being. Even when he was flailing his arms around and singing off key at the top of his lungs, Josh still glanced at Tyler with a certain look in his eyes. The look of "damn, that's my best friend" but most importantly, the look of love.

 

 


End file.
